nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match Season Premire!: Nick vs. Ty
Hello and Welcome to The Season Premire of Fanon Death Match! Today we have One Ultimate Hero and One Little Girl Killing Guy aswell as Being a Pervert, Nickolas the Pyrokinetic Hedgehog vs. Ty the Bigass Sword Weilding Hedgehog. Analysis Nick Powers Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Forms Lightning Form - Nick gains Lightning electric Sparks around him, and the he will turn a bit yellow. Nick will be a bit faster, and his electric attacks will be greatly enhanced. Super Form - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. Note: Super Nickolas the Hedgehog may be moved to it's own page. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achived, but it is extremly powerful. Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Ty Swordfighting-With his gigantic blade, and his increadible physical strength, Ty is a like a plague on the battlefield. He has single-handedly struck down armies, slain dragons, and became a general of the army at the age of 16. Supernatural Durability-His durability is beyond any normal mobian, while most can lift 10 to 40 tons at max, Ty carries 500 tons on one finger! His sword has a 10 foot blade made of his own creation. His creation of metal includes, iron, steel, copper, gold, bronze, platinum, titanium, silver, and the mystic metal known as mythril. The handle of his blade is made of a special kind of steel. The steel he used was Meteorite Steel, which comes from meteors. With this much material in it, it's hard to combat his sword. With my calculation, his swords' weight is approximetly 5000 tons! Since Ty can swing his sword with ease, he can move 5000 tons with the ease of a normal sword. Which means that his bigass sword can be swung as fast as a normal sword.(Also due to it's weight, he's the only one who can wield it) The point is, if he can lift this amount of force, he can take this amount of force.(Which is kinda scary for a mobian without any real superpowers) Magic Attacks-Due to radiation left after the world ended, Ty has learned how to use magic to increase the damage of his fists and his weapons. Flame Slash-A slash of fire, pretty basic. Electric Slash-A slash of electricity, pretty basic. Watery Slash-A slash of gushing water, it's water pressure is what does the damage. Icy Slash-A slash with an icy touch to it, it can freeze an opponent id they're at critical damage. Windy Slash-A slash with a high amount of wind added with it, the wind speed is deadly to weaker opponents. Earthly Slash-A slash with a rock-based aura around it. It can cause earthquakes if slammed on the ground hard enough. Multi Impalation- This move lets Ty impale his opponents multiple times in various parts of their bodies. Fafnir's Fang-A swing of the spear that can knock the breath outta enemies. Warped Impulse-Ty uses his axe to rip a hole in reality and then uses otherworldly energy to blast his foes. Flying Death-A throw of his axe(like a tomahawk) capable of decapitating opponents.(due to Ty's strength) Life Hack-A wild swing capable of cutting opponents into pieces if it connects the right way. Wild Falcon-A shot that flies as fast as a falcon. Which is about 200mph.(That's about as fast as a race car) Multishot-A bunch of rapid-fire arrows that can obliterate people like a machine gun. Lightning Arrow-An arrow of electricity, that can shock and even paralyze it's victims.﻿ Double Cataclasm-Ty pulls out twin pistols and starts shooting the HELL outta his opponent.(About 10 shots from each, making it a 20 hit combo)﻿ Sniper's Paradise-After a brutal shot to the gut with Ty's hand, he pulls out a sniper rifle and shoots his opponent in the legs, arms, and then stomach.(This is hard to survive, due to the stomach shot) Diablos Trigger-Ty pulls out a giant devilish gun and proceeds to unload a full clip of almost 500 bullets into his opponent. Gigaflash-A flash of light, that stuns enemies for a few seconds. It is followed by the Death Cycle. Death Cycle-A series of slashes that is aimed at the legs and arms in an effort to slow down and weaken opponents. Demonic Chariot-A spinning technique that in which, Ty slashes his sword as he goes. Allowing him to cut down opponents very quickly. Soldier's Salute-After pounding the HELL outta his opponent with punches and kicks, Ty gives his opponent a salute, and then delivers a GIANT punch to the face, capable of killing if used with enough strength. Final Shine-A bright slash made of light that works like the Stardust Breaker that Gogeta has. It literally DESTROYS those it touches.(They get vaporized by the extreme amount of light) Fatal Frenzy-Ty takes out his axe, and starts chopping away, eventually to where the opponent is bloody and having a hard time moving. Then, Ty leaves them there to die.(They may die, but it wasn't Ty himself that landed the final blow) Armor Being a warrior, Ty wears armor. He has a helmet, a suit of armor, 2 gauntlets, leggings, a pair of boots, and a shield. He also carries more than a sword for a weapon. He has a spear, axe, bow, and even a scythe. His helmet gives him the ability to breath underwater. He can use it indefinetly, there's no real limit. His armor and leggings make him more resistant to magic. Allowing him to tank fireballs, and even meteors. His gauntlets give him even more strength.(Enough to pick up a mountain) (In which a mountain generally weighs around 120,000 tons) (By the way, that's a smaller mountain's weight) Ty lifted a big mountain(smaller than Everest but still big) It was approximated to weigh in at 500,000 tons!(Half of Vuxo's strength in base form) His boots increase his speed to the point of Sonic's. His shield has the ability to reflect magic. He can throw his spear with enough force to impale a cow fully to a wall. He uses it to put some distance between himself and his opponent. He can use his bow to snipe people from about a mile away. He uses it if he needs to interupt an attack. He can use his axe for faster, more violent strikes in case he needs an opening. His scythe is his weapon he brings if he runs outta options and only has it and his sword left. His scythe has the ability to absorb the victims soul with each landed attack. Eventually killing them. Ty also Has a Super Form, But I couldn't find any other Details on it. The Fight Nick and Ty glared at each other. FIGHT! They Dashed at Each other Ty slashed Nick how ducked under the slash and uppercutted Ty, who dodged. Nick Mental Equipped a Sword, and ran at Ty, they slashed at each other, but Ty's sword cut through Nick's sword like butter, also cutting Nick's Cheek in the process. Nick and Ty ran at each other again as Nick punched Ty's Shield in half, as shattering his Chestplate in half. Nick also broke the rest of Ty's armor, but then Ty slashed Nick. Nick summoned his Light Sword. Ty and Nick ran and slashed through each other. Ty's Sword top half fell off. "What?" Ty said. Nick snickered as Ty exploded. K.O.! Reasoning Nick's Light Sword is stronger than Ty's Sword, Ty's was chipped by Superman, Nick's cut through Superman. Also, something ten feet tall would be easier to brake than something 1 foot tall, like a Lego tower, a 10 brick one brakes easier than a two brick one. Have a suggestion? Leave in the comments below! :DCategory:Fanon Death Match